


Misconceptions Part Two

by Firefly_in_Darkness



Series: Misconceptions [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Jealousy, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_in_Darkness/pseuds/Firefly_in_Darkness
Summary: Bucky Barnes overhears a conversation that he shouldn’t have… and now he regrets his reaction…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Misconceptions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869001
Kudos: 28





	Misconceptions Part Two

Bucky couldn’t sleep, his mind raced with the guilt. Regret had him staring at the ceiling, hoping for time to speed up for him to ask this woman to leave and head back to the compound with Y/N. He watched the stranger breathing softly beside him in the bed, wishing it was Y/N. He huffed as his mind drifted to the way she had looked tonight, the way she gracefully floated through the room, her sweet laughter warming his soul.

His mind whirled, thoughts plagued by the way she had spoken on the phone with someone that he did not know. That she had a life outside of the one she had with him and the Avengers. He picked up his phone and saw that it was nearly five, it was early but he’d had enough. 

Bucky expertly pulled at the covers, rolled over onto the stranger before he began to huff and jump out the bed. He stood at the end as he watched her groan and sit up, the sheets pooling at her waist. He turned away, unable to look at her without feeling guilt, picking up the holdall and backpack.

“What time is it?” She rubbed at her eyes.

He answered as he packed the bags and finally looked at her. “Time for me to go doll.” 

“Check-out isn’t for a few more hours, why don’t you come back to bed.” Her hands caressed her naked chest, her eyes lust blown.

“No can do, I’ve got to go to work.” Bucky’s tone dropped, annoyance at her for still being there seeping into his tone.

She gave him a tight lipped nod, grabbed her clothes and marched out of the room to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands running through his short locks. Not a few moments later, he heard the suite door slam, a harsh but welcomed sound. He huffed and made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

An hour later, Bucky had dressed and packed the remainder of his things, spending the last twenty minutes pacing in his room trying to get the courage to knock on Y/N’s door. Finally, he burst through the bedroom door, down the corridor and knocked. Calm down. He scolded himself. No answer. He knocked again, a little harder this time. Nothing. 

“Y/N?” He called through, “Come on, wake up you sleepyhead.”

He pressed his ear to the door, he couldn’t hear anything, not even a snore or ruffle of the bedsheets. Bucky slowly opened the door, glancing in to find the bed empty. He stormed into the room, looking around for Y/N and her belongings, panic began to fill his chest when he spotted the napkin and her scrawl across it.

_Didn’t want to disturb you, gone back to HQ - Y/N._

In Bucky’s haste to get back to the compound, shoving his bag into the backseat of the car, he didn’t spot Y/N’s motorbike still sitting across the parking lot.

* * *

The moment Bucky stepped through the doors, he found Sam waiting for him. Arms crossed over his broad chest and a glare that told Bucky he was in trouble.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Sam followed him.

Bucky sighed, shouldered past him and strode towards the stairwell. “What are you talking about Sam?” Bucky dragged his hand down his face, taking two steps at a time.

“You know what I’m talking about. The way you acted last night could have got you both caught. Using a woman to help with your mission is fair enough but to take her to your suite to-” Sam didn’t finish his sentence.

“It was to distract Davenport.” Bucky’s tone remained unfazed by the questioning but deep inside he couldn’t help but feel the regret of his actions. Sam was right. 

“Davenport wasn’t in your suite.” Sam scoffed then shook his head, “Have you got the drive?”

Bucky frowned. “No, Y/N had it. She left before me.”

“She hasn’t come back.” Sam pulled out his cell from his pocket and dialled her number.

Bucky caught sight of the picture for Y/N’s contact, she was curled up in his lap, head was thrown back in laughter and a glass of wine in hand. His thoughts fell into the idea of Y/N and Sam being more than friends. _They wouldn’t keep that a secret, surely?_

“It’s going straight to voicemail. Fuck!” Sam pulled the phone away, his eyes wide. “FRIDAY, where’s Steve and Tony?”

“In Mr Stark’s lab.” The AI responded.

Bucky didn’t know what to do, he was frozen in place as Sam ran down the corridor and around the corner. His thoughts and body caught up to the situation, heading to his apartment and throwing down his bags.

He pulled out his phone, tapping on her contact, the picture of your silly smile and tongue sticking out as it dialled. Straight to voicemail, like Sam said. Bucky’s vibranium fist clenched, “Come home, Y/N. Please.”

* * *

Y/N’s head pounded, a jackhammer against her skull. She winced as she tried to open her eyes, a bright light glaring and blinding her from opening them more than a millimetre. She went to touch the source of the pain at the back of her head but her arms had been restrained, she looked down, her wrists and ankles were bound in a thick rope, strapped to the wooden chair. 

She tried to pull at her arms and legs but was unable to remove herself from the constraints. With a slight twist of her head, she was able to avoid the spotlight and allow her eyes to adjust, but of course, she was in an empty room enclosed by grimy damp walls. 

Y/N couldn’t see behind her due to the high back of the chair but there was one exit, through the metal door to her left. Her heart thumped against her chest and she tried to look for clues as to where she could be or a way to escape from her confinement. 

The piercing sound of metal clanging brought her attention back to the door as a tall shadowy finger entered the room, unable to make out who they were. Y/N screwed an eye shut, turning her head to the side to try and make out their features, only able to make out a man in a dark suit, the light too bright to allow her to see their face.

She caught sight of the Hydra pin on the lapel then felt a blow to her head. 

Everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this part - let me know your thoughts, what you think is happening etc.


End file.
